


Gifts

by Psyclod



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyclod/pseuds/Psyclod
Summary: The reader has been constantly in the mines, getting Frozen Tears for Sebastian to try and gain his affection. Even though they are dating, the reader still insists on going through the effort to get him these gifts.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Sebastian fluff.... So I made it myself. No sex

They huffed and wheezed as they ran towards Sebastian’s house in a hurry. Over their head they carried something so simple, yet so precious to the person they were delivering it to. It was only a frozen tear, something that they scoured all through the freezing caves to find for their boyfriend. Busting in through the door, saying hi to Robin as they head down to the basement where he resided, they wheezed outside of Sebastian’s door, attempting to catch their breath.

He perks his head up from his computer as he hears the noise, a slight squint grazing his features as they walk in through the door, nearly flopping on the floor.

“I…I go…I got you this,” was the last thing they uttered before they flop onto one of his chair surrounding his table. As the world finally stopped spinning in their eyes, there was a faint snort from where the computer was. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his partner who was breathless with the little frozen tear in their hand.

“You know, you don’t have to go through all the trouble to get these for me, I have plenty!” He says with a grin, pausing what was on his computer to go and visit his partner who was, maybe over exaggerating the whole ‘out of breath’ scenario.

“But it’s the only thing that you love that is the easiest to get.” They respond, looking at him with a small hint of a pout on their face.

Sebastian’s expression softens to a sweet smile as he reaches to push a strand of their hair behind their ear, “You really do that all for me?” A blush makes its way onto his cheeks, flattered at the kind gesture the other has been doing for him. He never thought anyone would go through such lengths in order to get him something he loved so much.

They nod in reply, holding out the tear shaped item. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” They return his smile with one of their own as he gently takes the gift. “I’ll put it with the others then” He laughs out, the laughs getting higher pitched when his partner slugs him in the arm as revenge. “Keep it up Sebastian, see what happens.” They squint at him, trying to keep their annoyed facade up. It was really hard to act annoyed while your boyfriend has the cutest laugh and an even cuter smile.

“Oooh I’m really scared” He waves his hands in fake fear, a glint of absolute joy in his eyes. There was no way he wasn’t enjoying this. Before they could retaliate, he jumps away to go put the gift along with the other 15 of the Frozen Tears he had acquired from yours truly.

With his back turned, he didn’t even get the chance to turn around before he was lifted up in a hug “Wh- What are you doing?” He laughs out, yet a bit fearful of what was going to happen next. “Revenge you little shit.” They reply, feigning an evil laugh as they carry him over to his bed. “Your squirming does not deter me!” They tease as they toss their laughing boyfriend onto the bed and flop on top of him so he is unable to escape.

“Let me go you little monster!” He grins helplessly, poking at their sides to try and get himself free. However, even though they were reduced to giggles as well, they continued their revenge as planned, leaning in and nuzzling and biting his neck causing him to yelp. “Quihit that! I swear, you are going to get it!” He blurts out an empty threat as his partner squishes his cheeks in their hands, stretching and squishing them together to make funny faces for their amusement.

They laugh helplessly at the others whining and protesting as they continue, sneaking kisses to his forehead and nose as they continue. Sebastian couldn’t complain though, he enjoyed seeing them smile and laugh, and to be completely honest, he enjoyed the physical attention far too much. Needless to say he was plotting his own revenge as this went on for a good three more minutes before they began to play with his hair.

“Are you having fun there?”

“Very much so.”

“Of course you are” He breaks into a grin, looking away from the other with a soft blush. They had began to braid the side of his hair where it had been growing longer than the other half. “It’s okay, I’m only going easy on you because Robin is upstairs.” They reply, smirking. That made him look over before lightly pushing them away with a snort “Shut up, like you can do anything worse.” He taunts, attempting to pull the braid out of his hair.

They smack his hand

“Ow!”

“Don’t you dare take it out”

“Why not?”

“I worked hard on it!”

“You spent one minute on it, it’s not even straight”

“You’re one to talk” They say with a smug grin on their face and he clamps a hand to their mouth as he tries to hold back a laugh at their joke.

“Come on, you know I’m right!” They attempt to mumble out behind his hand, and he squints. The more the other teased him the more tempting it was for him to easily turn the tables, but he wanted to see where this was going to go.

Or at least he planned on it before he felt something warm and wet on the hand covering their mouth. “Excuse me?! Did you just lick me?!” He yelps out pulling his hand away. They laugh in reply “Your hand is so saltyyy” they whine through their laughs as they attempt to get the taste out of their mouth.

“That’s it!” He calls out before grabbing both of their wrists, flipping them off of him and pinning them to the bed, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he watches their entire expression change from smug to flustered.

“He…heyyy! Sebastian! Hey let’s not do anything rash here!” They laugh nervously as a full blush takes over their face, attempting to get their wrists free. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful, forced to watch his facial expressions as he decided what he was going to do.

“What exactly counts as ‘anything rash’” He replies in a teasing tone.

“Oh..w…you know!”

“Do I?”

“Yes!”

“So basically if I-” He smirks

“Don’t!”

“If I just-” He leans in, his smirk growing wider.

“I’m going to hit you!” They squeak out, now laughing prematurely.

“This?” He takes a deep breath and their eyes go wide before he leans in and blows a large raspberry on their neck, causing them to explode into helpless laughter as they attempt to flee from his merciless grasp.

Once he pulled away he raised his eyebrows, a wide grin on his face as he waited for their laughter to subside. “Asshole!” They call out with no real meaning behind their words, laughter still glazed over every word they manage to get out. “Hey! Im being polite, I could have just licked you.” He teases…..before pausing….before his evil smirk returns. “Don’t you dare!” They yelp as he sticks out his tongue.

“I wont..”

“Thank god”

“Unless-”

“Wait what?!” They whine “Unless what??”

“Unless you promise me you wont put yourself in danger in those mines to get those Frozen Tears.” He gives them a knowing look with a slight squint. They blush “But I-”, He gets closer to them, sticking out his tongue. “Wait wait! Thats not a fair trade!”. Their protests fall on deaf ears as he leans closer and closer to their face now with his tongue.

“Okay!! Okay! I promise I won’t!” They give in, sinking into the bed the best they could to get away from the others threatening tongue. He grins pulling away and pulling his tongue back in his mouth. “Good, I’m glad that’s settled” He laughs out, unpinning the other and flopping next to them on the bed.

“I still say that was unfair.” They pout. “It still worked” He snickers pulling the other close by their waist, wrapping his arms around them and nuzzling into their hair. “Now shut up and cuddle me.” He mumbles into their hair.

Eventually they give in and hug him back, melting against his warmth “Okay, for now.” they reply with a helpless smile.


End file.
